


Emotional Baggages and miscarriages

by Idontwanttobeyouanymore



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: And has a lot of overprotective friends, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety Attacks, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten & Nakamoto Yuta Are Best Friends, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt, Hurt yuta, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Miscarriages, Nakamoto Yuta Has Long Hair, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protect Yuta, Taeyong's a bit emotionally manipulative, yuta needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25100575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idontwanttobeyouanymore/pseuds/Idontwanttobeyouanymore
Summary: Would you ever flatter me like that, someday?No, never. People who I flatter don't intrigue me for long but, you...You mesmerise me.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong & Nakamoto Yuta
Kudos: 12





	Emotional Baggages and miscarriages

**Author's Note:**

> So, this will be a little story that has been on my mind lately and my brain wouldn't let me write anything else until I got this out and, regarding my other story will be updated soon so don't worry.

"Good morning, love." Taeyong greeted enthusiastically sipping Earl Grey tea, from a mug that was written on it 'from your sweet tea' a gift from Yuta when they were still engaged.  
He received a non-committal hum in response from Yuta, who was pouring for himself a cup of orange juice preferring juice over coffee or tea in the morning. Taeyong took note of how rather than Yuta wearing his usual workout clothes in the mornings - seeing as Yuta goes to work in the afternoons and prefers exercising early for fun - now dressed immaculately in a black turtleneck under a grey blazer with a pair of black pants and dress shoes styling his hair back exposing his forehead.

"something important happening at work?" Taeyong asked desperately trying to get yuta to speak to him ever since the incident, yuta basically denied his existence, it startled him to hear Yuta voice, expecting to be ignored by him again. 

"I'm going to inspect a potential place for the new photo studio, then I will have to go to a photo shooting for a furniture brand and, then go to my hair appointment to get it dyed for the charity event next Sunday evening." Yuta quickly listed to Taeyong who was surprised that Yuta actually answered his question verbally, a change from his short answers if you can even call them that considering that they normally consisted of annoyed grunts and non-committal sounds.  
" that sounds tiring." Taeyong stupidly provides, not knowing how to handle the sudden conversation that he desperately wanted yet, didn't prepare himself after expecting rejection because of the many, many failed attempts in the past six months.  
"it is, now if you could excuse me I will be going." Yuta curtly stated before putting the glass that he used in the sink passing by Taeyong.  
Without as much as a glance yuta left him. 

_That's just courtesy, nothing but empty flattery people use to indirectly dismiss you while eluding you to believe you hold some significance over them as if. If you refused they will stay with you and be at your whims constantly._

Yuta said to him after they attended an art gallery showcasing a new and upcoming artist who was quickly gaining recognition. 

_Would you ever flatter me like that, someday?_

_No, never. People who I flatter don't intrigue me for long but, you..._

_You mesmerise me._

Apparently, he doesn't any more. 

¶°¶°¶°¶°¶°¶°¶°¶°¶°¶°¶°

"okay, what's wrong?" Johnny asked a spaced out Taeyong who was blankly staring at a report forum for quite a while.  
"there's nothing wrong." Taeyong distractedly replied still blank. _It's risky but I have to ask_ ,Johnny thought.  
"Is Yuta okay?" Johnny hesitantly asked seeing no reaction from his best friend, "you know Taeyong, that Yuta is still grieving from the loss. I'm sure it still hur-"  
"It's been six months since that happened, we already forgot about it." Taeyong snapped cutting Johnny off. Johnny trying to Comprehend what he heard, he at first felt confusion that quickly turned into anger once he realised that; **Taeyong forced Yuta to move on.**

" Taeyong, there isn't an expiry date for grieving." Johnny coldly stated matching the icy rage spreading through his veins. Taeyong froze, fear spread through him because of the pentrating and cold eyes of his friend. "if you still want Yuta in your life, I suggest you resolve the issue quickly" Johnny paused opening the door to the spacious meeting room they are in. "or we will have to take action." Johnny said emphasising on we. 

"Is that a threat?" 

"It's a threat and a promise." 

°¶°¶°¶°¶°¶°¶°¶°¶°¶°¶°¶

Taeyong entered the house expecting the house to be dark and empty, so seeing the house illuminated and the smell of food caught him off guard.  
"Taeyong are you coming to eat or not?" Yuta asked when he caught sight of a shocked Taeyong standing in front of the reception of the house showing the open living room and dining area where a round table appeared to be set for two to eat."sure, just let me wash my hands first" Taeyong chirped feeling giddy while washing his hands,Yuta wants us to eat dinner together. His worries earlier disappating seeing as Yuta seems to be fine with him.  
He sat himself at the table joining Yuta, noticing that his husbands lavender coloured hair was now a cherry red, " It suits you." Taeyong commented feeling elated that he can freely talk with yuta without it being stiff as it had been lately, "thanks" Yuta says. Feeling bold Taeyong continued to ask about Yuta's day, the conversation flowed freely between the both of them not forced, it comforted Taeyong greatly hearing Yuta's calming voice making him forget about everything around him and only focusing on his love. 

"I would like to ask you something." Yuta nervously said, "shoot." 

"would you like to accompany me to the charity event?" Yuta asked, "I would love too" Taeyong softly answered his heart soaring, "what's the charity for?" he asked.  
"The charity is for.." Yuta flattered before finally saying " providing shelter for abandoned carriers " 

"oh" Taeyong sounded not knowing how to respond "that's great!" Taeyong awkwardly mumbled, Yuta sighed "what I meant to ask wasn't that." Yuta confessed" I wanted to know if I..I mean we could talk about what happened? "he finished timidly. 

" Yuta" Taeyong warned "what happened is in the past, we have to live in the now." Taeyong sharply stated, making yuta visibly disappointed. 

They completed their dinner in silence not talking to each other, Taeyong not wanting to open old wounds and Yuta not wanting to say something he would later regret. So, they ate quickly. After they were done eating and cleaning the dishes they settled on the table again as per request from Yuta saying he wanted to give Taeyong something. 

Yuta came back with papers in his hands, sitting opposite Taeyong he signed the paper before sliding the paper and pen to him, "I want you to sign it." Yuta said, "what are these exactly?" Taeyong inquired, anxiety bubbling under his skin, hoping that Yuta wouldn't confirm his thoughts but, that went out the window when yuta met his eyes with a knowing look that meant that Yuta knows that Taeyong already knew what those papers in front him were. 

_"divorce papers."_


End file.
